What Are You Wearing?
by Renthead015
Summary: Jade has different reactions when Tori wears things that are ordinary and...out of the ordinary. Jori in every way shape and from.
1. What Are You Wearing

**Disclaimer: Who owns Victorious? Not I, that's for sure.**

"Vega, what are you _wearing_?" Jade West laughed as she watched Tori Vega walk up to her locker in a long, white lab coat. With her long, green rubber gloves and big, clear goggles she resembled one of the Minions from 'Despicable Me.' Tori stopped at her locker and turned towards Jade.

"I'm doing a chemistry lab today," she answered.

Jade smirked, "So you just decided to wear it the rest of the day."

"Of course not! I forgot my notes in my locker and I didn't see the point of- Wait. Why aren't _you_ in class?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom…but of course I couldn't pass up a chance to…say hello." Jade lifted one eyebrow. "Hello Vega."

"Hi," Tori turned back to her locker and began to turn the dial in exasperation. "Can I just get my notes and go now?" When she finally opened her locker she noticed Jade was quiet. She turned to look at her again when a flash erupted in her face. "Oh my god! Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yep."

"Well delete it!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Why won't I delete it?"

"No! Why did you take the picture?"

"I wanted to do a side-by-side comparison with a Minion, and post it on TheSlap."

"What? No! Jade, please!"

"Is Tori Vega begging? On her knees?"

"Not yet, but I will. Come on, Jade I'll do anything. Just please delete the picture." Tori pouted doing her best impression of a sad puppy. Jade would never admit it out loud but that puppy pout always got to her. It was just too cute and with the added factor of the goggles that were too big for her face it was damn adorable.

Jade felt a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth, and quickly pasted a scowl on her face. "Fine," she said, "just get that stupid pout off your face before I throw up at the sight."

Tori looked insulted but quickly smiled as Jade put her phone away. "Thanks Jade," she said before pulling her notebook out of her locker. "I would hug you but-"

"Yeah don't."

"Okay," Tori closed her locker door. "See you later Jade!" She called out as she made her way back to class.

Jade watched her round the corner and smirked. She pulled out her phone and opened up her photos, scrolling to the most recent one. She created a new folder titled 'TV' and saved the picture of Tori to it. "I won't post it on TheSlap but I'm definitely not deleting it," she said as she enlarged the picture on her screen. It was just too adorable. A genuine smile formed on Jade's lips before she realized she was standing in the middle of the empty corridor, grinning like an idiot.

She clicked the 'lock screen' button on her phone and walked to the girls bathroom.

/ / /

Jade was getting ready for the fundraiser Andre and Beck were holding to help with the musical they had created. They had already booked the Black Box Theatre and Sikowitz had agreed to help with the production, but they needed to raise the funds for costumes and props that the school would not be able to provide.

Andre and Beck had come up with a few ideas and asked the gang to help. Even though she and Beck had broken up, Jade had agreed to help. That's why she was currently manning the register for the "Car Washing Tag Sale." Yes that's right, it's both a car wash _and _a tag sale. Cat and Robbie were overseeing the tag sale portion in order to keep them as far away from the temptation of the hoses as possible. Beck and Andre were currently manning the car wash but they were all waiting for the last car washer to show up.

"Vega!" Jade exclaimed upon seeing Tori. "_What_ are you wearing?"

Tori walked over in a simple white t-shirt and blue, skinny jeans. She frowned at Jade's question. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You do know you'll be washing cars, right?"

"Yes, that's why I'm wearing casual clothes in case I get dirty."

"Vega, you will be using _water_ and _soap_. Don't you think you should have worn a bathing suit or something?"

"This isn't some cheerleader car wash Jade. Besides, I don't see you or Cat in a swimsuit."

"That's because Cat and I aren't washing cars."

"What about Beck and Andre?"

"They brought a change of clothes," Jade raised an eyebrow, "…which it looks like you are lacking."

Tori's face scrunched up in frustration as she stomped one foot on the ground. "Ah dang it!"

Jade couldn't help but think it was adorable. Tori looked like a two year old who couldn't get her way but it was really cute. "Why didn't you just bring a bathing suit?"

"Because I would have been the only one. I don't want to look like some _bimbo_ who will find any excuse to be seen in a bikini."

"Point taken."

"I'll just risk getting wet and dirty. I'll call Trina for a ride so I don't ruin any of your cars."

"Whatever. Just get to work, the guys have been waiting for you."

Tori looked up to see Beck and Andre waving her over. She waved as she walked over to them and Jade watched as they explained the location and purpose of every chemical, sponge, or rag they used.

Jade watched a black minivan pull up to the group. The owner rolled down the window and money was exchanged. She watched the owner of the vehicle walk over to the tag sale as Andre and Tori grabbed their rags. Beck came over with the hose to spray the vehicle but didn't notice Tori directly in his path. Jade watched in amusement as Tori was sprayed directly by the hose. Beck pulled away immediately apologizing. Tori looked like she was reassuring him that it was okay.

Jade watched Andre offer a towel to Tori when his eyes suddenly fell to her t-shirt. While Tori had the towel on her face Jade noticed Beck's eyes were downcast as well. It was then that Jade realized what was happening.

"VEGA!" Jade shouted, startling the brunette. "Get your ass over here!"

Tori looked at Beck nervously but began to make her way over to Jade. When she finally reached her she said, "If you're going to say I told you so, just save it Jade."

Jade had watched Tori approach but once Tori was close enough her eyes trailed down the Latina's body. She now had a view of the soaked, white t-shirt that Beck and Andre had been ogling moments before. Now that Tori's simple, white t-shirt had gotten soaked you could see every inch of tanned skin underneath it. The t-shirt clung to her skin outlining the contours of her abdomen and shaping around her breasts. Of course Tori _was_ wearing a bra, but it was one of those white lacy things that didn't hide much…especially if it too was wet.

"Jade? Jade are you okay?"

Jade hadn't realized how long she had been staring until she heard Tori's concerned voice pull her from her daze. She blinked twice before meeting Tori's eyes.

"Vega, I have an extra shirt in my car," she offered her keys to Tori. "Please go put it on."

"Thanks Jade but I don't want to get y-"

"Vega, I _insist_."

"Jade I can handle being a little wet."

"Vega if you don't go change your shirt, the guys are going to enter you in a "Wet T-shirt" contest," Jade finally blurted out.

It was then that Tori finally looked down at her very revealing shirt. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and her hands instantly came up to cover herself but it was far too late.

"Do you think the guys-"

"They _definitely_ saw everything. I'm pretty sure they're still wiping the drool off of their chins."

"But they didn't even say anything."

Jade smirked at Tori's innocent tone. "They're teenaged boys Vega. They would have probably charged people for the free show. They seemed to enjoy it."

Tori's eyebrows raise before she turned back toward the guys with a scowl on her face. Before she could walk over to them Jade grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You might want to change out of that shirt before you confront them."

Tori blushed again. Jade's hand moved down to Tori's as she turned it so that she could drop her keys into Tori's open palm. Their hands lingered for only a second before Tori pulled away clearing her throat. "Thanks Jade," she said before she made her way over to Jade's car.

Jade watched Tori open the car before turning her gaze back to Beck and Andre who seemed slightly disappointed as they watched Tori pull a shirt out of Jade's car. Jade glared at them and shouted, "HEY!" Now that she had their attention, "Aren't you two perverts supposed to be washing that van or something?" The two boys turned back to the van and went back to their task.

"Hey Vega!" Jade said garnering Tori's attention once again. "Why don't you help with the tag sale? The car wash seems like more of a guy thing, so Robbie should fit right in."

/ / /

Jade made her way up the driveway and to the front door of the Vega household. She hadn't been invited but she was extremely curious about the audition Tori claimed to have later today. Jade hadn't heard about the movie she was auditioning for even thought she receives email updates whenever their is a casting call for any movie in the Southern California area. Tori had landed what seemed like a legitimate audition but it still made Jade curious.

There weren't any cars in the driveway which meant that both Trina and her parents were not home yet. Jade could use this to her advantage; she could offer Tori a ride to the audition and figure out exactly how legitimate it was. Not that she was looking out for Tori or anything. No. She'd never admit to that. She was just curious.

Jade rang the doorbell and waited only a few seconds. Tori must have been close by because she opened the door almost immediately. She seemed shocked to see Jade as she lifted one eyebrow in confusion.

"Jade? What are you-"

Jade didn't give her time to finish because she was also in a state of shock. "Tori, _what_ are you _wearing_?" The question came out weaker than she meant it to, but she couldn't help her tone because of the shock at what was displayed in front of her.

She let her eyes roam over Tori's body which was clad in a school girl's uniform. She had the white button down blouse with two buttons undone at the top, and paired it with a blue, plaid skirt that came down to about mid-thigh. She wore knee-high socks that she paired with the clunkiest looking black shoes Jade had ever seen. Was it possible that even those clunky shoes looked completely sexy right now?

"Jade?" It was then that Jade realized Tori had been talking to her while she had been ogling her.

"What? What?"

"I said, what's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's for my audition. I told you about it."

"Yeah. Yes, of course. I remember," Jade stated pulling herself from her stupor. "That's actually why I'm here Vega. I thought I could help you prepare and then maybe give you a lift."

"Oh. That's very sweet of you…but my mom will be home to give me a ride."

Jade was at a loss for words. She had a whole plan ready when she had first arrived but now all her thoughts had gone out the window. She noticed Tori was still talking to her.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Are you okay Jade? You look a little…do you want to sit down?" Tori moved her hand to Jade's elbow as she guided her into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks. I guess I'm a little bit tired."

"You seem a little flushed," Tori put her hand to Jade's forehead, "and feverish."

Of course she was feverish. Tori was wearing a school girl fantasy outfit which was already hot enough, but now she was touching her. Of course her touches were innocent and concerned but that didn't stop Jade from feeling it down to her core.

Jade licked her lips, "I think I just need some water."

"Oh, okay."

Tori pulled herself up from the couch and went to fetch Jade some water giving Jade her much needed space. Jade needed to breathe. This was Tori. Tori Vega, her most sworn…well…they weren't enemies…not anymore at least. And frenemy didn't seem like it fit either. Jade would admit that they were friends but their relationship was a little bit out of the ordinary.

Why would Jade suddenly feel this way about her? Maybe she was just horny because it had been so long since she'd broke up with Beck. Then again she had noticed lately how she went out of her way to spend more time with the Latina…like today. She didn't _have_ to be here, but she was. For her. Oh, who was she kidding?

"Here you go," Tori said as she handed Jade a glass of water.

"Tori, why haven't you gone out with Beck yet?"

"What?"

"Beck and I broke up months ago. You have free reign to date him, why haven't you?"

"Well…because of you. You and I are friends and I wouldn-"

"Bullshit." Jade placed her glass on the coffee table. "I practically gave you guys permission to date. Back before he and I got back together. You can't tell me it's because you don't want to hurt me because you know you won't. We broke up for a reason this time and I've watched him go on plenty of dates and so have you."

"Why are you suddenly so curious about this? Did you break up with him just to see if I would date him?"

"Of course not."

"Then why the sudden curiosity. Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want Beck? Maybe I'm not like every other high school girl who thinks he's God's gift to women. Maybe I'm interested in someone else entirely."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Maybe I was wrong about your feelings for Beck." Relief seemed to wash over Tori for just a moment. "But," Tori groaned causing a smirk to form on Jade's face, "You haven't dated anyone since that Steve guy."

"Steven," Tori corrected.

"Whatever, it's the same name."

"Yeah but-"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Why are you so interested in my love life Jade? Maybe I don't want a boyfriend."

"You said that you might be interested in someone else."

"So."

"_So_…you obviously want a boyfriend."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't Jade. And you want to know why?"

"Please enlighten me."

Tori shot up off the couch instantly, "Because I'm interested in girls Jade…or…one girl in particular."

Jade stayed silent, too in shock at Tori's words. Her heart began to beat faster and she licked her suddenly dry lips. She needed to know. "Who is it?"

"Jade, can we just go over my lines," Tori sighed in frustration.

"Who is it Tori?"

"Don't do this Jade."

"I need to know Tori," Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her back down to the couch so they were level with each other. "Who is it?"

Tori looked hesitant before she finally looked Jade in the eyes and that's when Jade saw it. She saw all the emotions in Tori's eyes; love, passion, but above all was fear. Jade tightened her grip on Tori's hand to reassure her. She needed to hear it for herself. "Tell me."

"It's you Jade. It's always been you."

Jade felt as if her heart had burst upon hearing those words. Jade let go of Tori's hands only to instantly cup her face and pull her in for a searing kiss. The moment their lips touched she felt a spark and she knew that it was right. That kiss was meant to happen. As Tori responded Jade deepened the kiss letting her tongue out to taste the strawberry lip gloss on Tori's lips. Tori moaned which only further encouraged Jade as she ran her hands through Tori's hair and pressed their bodies closer together. She felt Tori's hands come around her waist as she pulled her even closer.

Jade nipped at Tori's lips causing Tori to gasp. Jade took the opportunity Tori had given her and let her tongue loose on a search for Tori's tongue. Pressing further into Tori, Jade leaned her back into a laying position on the couch. Hands searching, fingers dancing, and tongues dueling the two teens were lost in the passion. Jade let her hands fall to Tori's blouse as she began to rub her hands over her breasts. Tori moaned and let her own hands explore as Jade suddenly felt them on her ass.

Tori squeezed causing Jade to thrust into her pelvis. They let out a simultaneous moan and Jade pulled back, panting heavily.

"Tori…we can't…do this…"

"What?…But-"

"Here! We can't do this…here!"

Tori seemed lost until she realized they were still in her living room where anyone could walk in at any moment. As if on cue they heard the door knob rattle and instantly pulled away from each other. Tori attempted to smooth out the creases in shirt while Jade grabbed the open script Tori had left on the table. They turned to see Holly Vega coming through the door reading something on her phone.

"Hey mom." Tori said unsteadily.

"Hi honey," Holly looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice, "…and Jade? Honey you didn't tell me you were having company."

"Oh, Jade just surprised me. She offered to help me rehearse for my audition."

"Oh," Holly looked between the two girls, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "That was very nice of you Jade."

Jade shrugged in reply, "I have my moments."

"Well I'll let you to get back to…rehearsing. Is Jade coming with us to the audition?"

Tori looked to Jade for an answer. "Yes," Jade said, "I'll be there for moral support."

"Great! I'm just going to go change and then we can get ready to head out."

"Okay mom," Tori said. Holly turned and made her way up the stairs. Tori turned back toward Jade, "You don't think she suspected anything, do you?"

Jade smirked, "She'd have to be blind not to see the lipstick smeared on your lips," Tori's hand shot up to her lips. "Or the tousled mess of your hair," Tori gasped and touched her hair. "Or that cute flushed look on your face."

Tori groaned and fell back against the couch cushions, "She knows. Oh god she knows."

"I'm sorry," Jade said slightly disappointed. "No one wants to be forced out of the closet like that."

"No that's not it at all. My mom actually knows about my preference for females, I mean, she's my mom after all. She especially knows about my preference for _you_."

Jade raised an eyebrow and, "Oh _really_?"

"Yes. So trust me, that is not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The fact that she probably knows what almost happened on this couch. She obviously knows what happened, but all the evidence points to what _could have_ happened."

"So you don't want your mom to know about you're overactive libido," Jade smirked.

"Hey," Tori pouted, "If i remember correctly you were just as into it as I was." Tori smirked and to Jade it was the sexiest thing she had ever done.

"Watch it Vega."

"Or what? Is the big bad Jade West going to hurt me?" She gave a mock pout.

"No…" Jade said right before she pounced causing Tori to spring back to their previous position on the couch. "I might just tease you until you're begging me for release by panting my name over...and over…again."

Tori's cheeks turned an adorable shade of red and Jade lowered her face closer to Tori's face. She let her lips hover over Tori's lips, barely brushing them. "Don't doubt for a second what I can do to you Vega." Tori moved to press her lips to Jade's but Jade moved back just in time.

"Wha-"

"You're mom could come down any second. Unless you want to get caught…_again_…we should probably keep some distance between us."

"Bu-"

"Let's rehearse!"

Jade smirked at Tori's confused look, "If you're lucky maybe I'll stay the night." Tori was at a loss of words as she blushed once again. Jade just laughed in response before picking up the script once again. "Where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I love one-shots. Don't you? Well I have to admit that the reason I have only done one-shots lately is because of my fear of commitment. I don't want to disappoint anyone with my lack of updates on chapters and stuff…which is why, for now at least, I am calling this a one-shot. I might make it a two-shot if I can get my creative juices flowing in a timely manner…but I can't make any promises. **

**I don't want to tease you but I want to warn you in case you really liked this one-shot. If you did like it, go ahead and review because it helps my writing process to know what people like and don't like so…let me know. Thanks in advance for any favorites, follows, and/or reviews. I really appreciate them all and I get giddy every time I see them in my inbox so…yeah…**

**Until next time…**

**~Renthead015**


	2. Halloween

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M...for a reason.**_

_"What are you wearing?"_

"Jade, is this you?" Tori asked the person on the other end of the call. "Why is your number blocked?"

_"Do you like scary movies?"_

"Oh, a good old Halloween prank. I get it. Very funny."

Finally speaking in her normal voice Jade said, "Come on Tori, get into the Halloween spirit."

"I don't like getting scared. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to like the same things you do."

"Oh. Well you better not look in your closet then," Tori could hear the smirk in Jade's voice.

Tori turned around quickly to look at her closet door. It was slightly ajar even though she usually closed it all the way. She nervously inched towards it.

"Jade, what did you do to my closet?" Tori heard the call end before she could get an answer. She placed her phone on her bed and inched closer to the closet. "Jade? Are you in there?" She called out.

No answer. Tori reached out to grab the door knob. Before she could pull it a hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind her. Tori instantly whirled around and screamed before swinging her arm out at her "attacker," who dodged it before it made contact.

Jade held Tori steady and shouted over the screaming girl, "Relax Tori. It's just me."

Tori looked at the person in front of her who had Jade's voice; all she saw was Ghostface from the _Scream_ movies. Of course she knew it was a costume. Ghostface wasn't real…right? At that exact moment the person pulled off the mask revealing Tori's beautiful girlfriend underneath.

"Jade," Tori whined, "you could have killed me. I could have had a heart attack and died. Then what would you tell everyone at the party."

"Oh come on Tori. You're over exaggerating."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. And besides," Jade added, "if you died I wouldn't go to the party because I'd be heartbroken." Jade shrugged her shoulders and looked at Tori sheepishly.

"Aww," Tori cooed, "you really do care about me."

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, "Well if you haven't figured that out after a whole month, then you have some serious issues."

Tori laughed before pulling Jade into her to give her a quick kiss. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah, you better be." Jade took a step back and took in Tori's costume, "What are you supposed to be, a flasher?"

Tori twirled around to show off her red trench coat as it flared out in front of Jade. "You don't know who I am?" Tori tipped her red fedora at Jade before wiggling her eyebrows.

"If I knew who you were I wouldn't be asking."

"Are you kidding me? I'm Carmen Sandiego."

"Who?" Jade asked in a bored tone.

Tori stared at her in shock, "You don't know who Carmen Sandiego is?"

"I'm sensing she was someone very famous."

"Yes! Yes she was. She had her own cartoon with a theme song that went like, _'Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?'_ And she was a criminal so it was our job to help find her. And she would like-"

"Woah woah woah woah! Back up a second. She was a criminal?"

"Yes and she w-"

"And _you_ idolized her."

"Well…no I just…she's the most memorable character from the cartoon."

"So this 'criminal' has her own cartoon."

"Well the cartoon is about catching her. You know what? It doesn't matter. Other people will get it."

"Yeah okay," Jade gave Tori a once over. Tori could feel her eyes on her legs before Jade asked, "So are you not going to wear any pants or…?"

Tori smirked, "Well…I was going to wait until later but now is probably as good a time as any to show you what I bought to go with this costume."

"Please don't tell me there is some kind of character shirt that goes with it."

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it oh-mysterious-one."

Tori pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she slowly unbuttoned her trench coat. When all the buttons were undone she opened up the coat revealing what was underneath. Jade's mask fell from her hands as she took in the sight before her. Trailing from Tori's black boots were knee high stockings that attached to a garter belt directly under a black corset. A zippered, black, lacy thong completed the look.

Jade closed her mouth and gulped before finally saying, "T-t-tori. You're not wearing any clothes underneath that coat."

"I'm not naked though…yet."

"A-and you were planning on going to the party like that?"

"Well I figured it would be more fun to reveal to you under my costume rather than changing into it later."

"But what if someone saw."

"Nope. This view is reserved for one person." Tori pointed at Jade and Jade gulped again.

"Tori, you can't wear that to the party."

Tori pouted, "I guess I could change if you think it's too much."

"No. No, Tori you can't wear anything to the party because we're not going."

"What do you me-"

Jade pulled Tori by her lapels and before she could finish her sentence Jade fused their lips together. Tori sighed as she relaxed into Jade's kiss, knowing that her girlfriend enjoyed her little surprise. Jade pushed the coat off of Tori's shoulders and moved toward the bed. When Tori fell onto her bedspread she stopped Jade with her hand.

They were both panting heavily but Tori managed to speak, "Jade, I promised Andre we'd be at that party."

"Ugh, they can wait for us," Jade whined as she attempted to push forward against Tori's hand. Tori held still.

"Jade…"

"Fine." Jade moved herself away from Tori. Tori let her hand fall back to her side as she lay back on the bedspread to catch her breath…but only for a brief second. Jade was on her in an instant, "I'm sure they won't mind if we have a quickie."

Tori opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a moan when Jade's lips touched her neck. Jade sucked on her pulse point before biting down on the skin eliciting another moan for Tori. She continued to suck and bite on Tori's neck as her hand trailed down Tori's body. Jade let her hand trail pass Tori's corset and straight to her panties.

Jade brought her mouth to Tori's and whispered against her lips, "No time for foreplay Miss Sandiego." She pulled Tori's panties to the side and let her finger slide up her slit. Tori let out a gasp that Jade captured in a heated kiss as she circled the outer lips and slid straight through her core. "So wet," she rasped against Tori's mouth. She suddenly plunged her finger into Tori's center and Tori bit down on Jade's bottom lip. Jade hissed at the pain but only hesitated a moment before continuing her ministrations.

When Jade added a second finger into Tori, she began to pant and thrust in rhythm with Jade's fingers. Jade let her lips trail over Tori's jawline, whispering as she pecked along. Tori bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her boot clad legs around Jade pulling her as close as she could. Jade pumped faster and harder into her and Tori could feel her orgasm approaching. Jade bit her earlobe, and whispered, "Let go Tori." Tori moaned as her body ascended to another plane that she couldn't get enough of. Jade continued to pump in and out of Tori as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When she seemed to finally come down from the euphoria Jade pulled her fingers from Tori's center. She moved to kiss her and Tori pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together. When they finally parted for air Tori smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and said, "Now it's my turn." Jade pulled away and stood up in front of Tori's bed. Tori looked at her confused.

"In case you forgot, we still have a party to get to." Tori threw her head back and let out a groan. "Hey, you're the one that said we still have to go and be there on time," Jade added with a smirk.

"I know, I know."

"And we're already late, so hurry up and put your costume on." Tori moved off the bed to grab her trench coat but Jade stopped her. "You should probably put some _clothes_ on underneath, otherwise we'll never make it to the party. If we do no one will see you for most of the night."

Tori just smiled, "Fine. I'll meet you downstairs in a few…unless you want to watch me dress."

"Don't tempt me Tori."

Tori laughed, "Sorry." Jade turned to leave the bedroom. Tori followed her to the door and stopped it with her hand before Jade closed it. "Jade?" Jade turned back to face Tori. "I'm definitely returning the favor later." With that Tori closed the door on what was sure to be a flustered Jade.

"Damn it Vega!"

* * *

**A/N: So I finally came up with the second part to this former one-shot. I'm sorry it took so long I debated what I wanted to do for a while but then I kind of kept putting it off. I finally decided to sit down and actually write this past week.**

**The response to this little ficlet has been amazing. I really appreciate all the praise and support from the first part; that's the only reason I wrote the second part. I really appreciate all the favorites, follows and review. Even though this part was pretty short (it **_**was**_** a quickie after all) I really hope you enjoyed it. Maybe one day I'll be able to write Jori smut without criticizing, deleting, and rewriting it so many times. Until that day comes, bear with me.**

**Until next time…**

**~Renthead015**


End file.
